Together
by Lulukaw
Summary: John est revenu vivre à 221B avec Sherlock, accompagné de Rosie. En constatant tous les changements effectués dans l'appartement, il se remémore les quelques mois qui se sont écoulés. (Parentlock/pas de spoil S4)


_Helloo~_

 _Aujourd'hui je vous présente mon premier petit OS sur Sherlock, et c'est du ParentLock ! C'est très court et très simple et tout fluffy, j'avais besoin de fluffy après la fin de la saison quatre (on en a tous besoin ne niez pas u.u). Ca se passe donc après la saison mais j'ai fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait aucun spoiler. Bonne lecture~_

Disclaimer: _Sherlock et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont la propriété d'ACD et de la BBC, je ne gagne rien pour mes écrits._

* * *

.

Un éclat de rire aigu, aussitôt suivi de l'exclamation étouffée d'une voix plus grave, de bruits d'éclaboussures et d'objets jetés sur le carrelage lui firent relever les yeux de l'écran.

\- John ! Un peu d'aide par ici serait grandement appréciable !

John referma rapidement son ordinateur pour le poser à côté de son fauteuil. Mais au moment de se lever, son regard balaya machinalement la pièce et il se figea dans son mouvement, semblant prendre soudain conscience de la réalité, de tous les changements qui avaient été faits en quelques mois à peine dans l'appartement 221B.

L'endroit n'était pas beaucoup plus ordonné qu'avant, c'était peut-être même encore pire selon les points de vue, celui de Mrs Hudson notamment. De nouvelles affaires étaient venues se mélanger aux leurs, les peluches de toutes formes envahissant le canapé où Sherlock avait pris l'habitude de s'allonger avec Rosie l'après-midi pour se perdre dans son Palais Mental (ou plutôt somnoler de l'avis de John, mais le détective ne l'avouerait jamais) pendant la sieste de celle-ci, les jouets bruyants dispersés aux quatre coins de la pièce, au milieu des papiers étalés au sol, sur les piles de livres ou la cheminée, qui ne manquaient pas de les faire sursauter en se déclenchant à chaque fois qu'ils cherchaient quelque chose dans leur bazar organisé, le grand tapis coloré étendu entre leurs deux fauteuils, l'empreinte nette d'une petite main mêlant rouge et bleu sur l'une des fenêtres, souvenir impossible à effacer d'une session de peinture mouvementée dont le résultat était fièrement exposé sur le mur, à côté de l'autre oeuvre d'art qu'était le visage jaune transpercé de balles, quelques vêtements traînant par-ci par-là en attendant, sans doute en vain, d'être rangés dans une armoire, et la chaise haute située non pas dans la cuisine mais juste en-dehors pour des raison évidentes, plus pour John que Sherlock. La cuisine était en effet la seule pièce où les changements se révélaient le moins visible, et celle où John préférait éviter le plus possible d'emmener sa fille. Même s'il avait été formel quant à l'interdiction d'entreposer diverses parties de corps non identifiables dans le réfrigérateur ou le micro-ondes, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à empêcher Sherlock de continuer à mener ses expériences sur la supposée table à manger et les plans de travail. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de disputes qui avaient éclaté à chaque fois que John trouvait les cuillères pour bébé ou les biberons comme contenant de divers liquides d'une couleur peu naturelle.

Il savait néanmoins que Sherlock était bien plus responsable qu'il ne le laissait paraître ou que ce que craignaient les autres. En particulier depuis la nuit où John, à moitié réveillé, avait dû se lever pour nourrir Rosamund et avait failli utiliser du sulfate de cuivre, étrangement placé dans l'une des boîtes de lait en poudre. Le bleu fluo qui avait résulté du mélange avec l'eau avait heureusement suffi à dissiper les dernières brumes de sommeil. Il avait probablement dû réveiller tout Baker Street cette nuit-là. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis l'incident Sherlock avait appris à faire en sorte que ses ingrédients de chimie ne puissent plus se trouver sur leur chemin nocturne et à coller des mots d'avertissement sur chaque boîte ou instrument dont il se servait dans ses expériences et qui n'était normalement pas prévu à cet effet, à défaut de ne simplement pas les utiliser, et John avait fini par se détendre un peu. Il avait même eu un sourire attendri le jour où il avait compris, en trouvant une paire de lunettes de protection bien trop petite pour le détective, que celui-ci profitait visiblement de ses absences pour installer Rosie dans sa chaise et la laisser l'observer, sans doute en lui expliquant avec précision chacune de ses manipulations. Il avait même entrepris de lui donner des leçons de solfège, malgré le manque d'attention évident de l'enfant à peine en âge de tenir debout par elle-même, persuadé qu'elle deviendrait un génie de la musique depuis qu'ils l'avaient surprise en train de jouer avec l'archet du violon de Sherlock trouvé par terre. La petite fille se contentait en général de rire comme s'il lui racontait une quelconque histoire pour enfant ou se détournait pour aller jouer avec son père, cette dernière option ayant lieu principalement lorsque John décidait de l'attirer vers lui pour embêter Sherlock.

Toujours assis sur son fauteuil, John rit légèrement à mesure qu'il se remémorait les derniers mois. Selon certains, et ils avaient sans doute raison, 221B Baker Street n'était pas vraiment un endroit approprié pour élever un enfant, pas plus que les professions et modes de vie des deux hommes y habitant. Les premières semaines avaient été difficiles, avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant, ils avaient eu, et avaient toujours, besoin d'un temps d'adaptation mais ils commençaient à trouver un équilibre presque parfait et avaient pu compter sur beaucoup d'aide extérieure. Ils étaient fiers de ce qu'ils avaient accompli jusqu'ici et John était plus qu'heureux d'être revenu vivre dans cet appartement avec son ami. Ami ? Il avait gardé l'habitude d'utiliser ce mot même aujourd'hui, peu importe l'évolution de leur relation. Étaient-ils plus qu'amis ? Probablement. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble, élevaient un bébé ensemble, avaient enduré en quelques années de longues et nombreuses épreuves, ensemble. Ils faisaient tout ensemble. A vrai dire cela faisait même un moment que John avait perdu l'habitude de dormir dans son propre lit, ayant dû céder plusieurs nuits de suite aux pleurs de Rosie qui refusait catégoriquement de dormir si ce n'était entre son père et son parrain. Donc ils dormaient même ensemble. Y avait-il un mot pour ça ? Greg lui avait posé la question une fois. Mais John s'était contenté de hausser les épaules. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment, ou du moins ne ressentait pas le besoin d'y réfléchir. Il ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'y mettre un mot. C'était juste comme ça, lui avait-il répondu. Ils étaient juste ensemble, tous les deux comme depuis le début, tous les trois pour les années à venir.  
Il sortit brusquement de sa rêverie lorsque la voix qui s'était fait entendre plus tôt résonna de nouveau, une note d'alarme voire de panique cette fois-ci clairement perceptible.

\- John ! Si possible avant que la salle de bain ne devienne un aquarium !

John se leva rapidement avec un soupir amusé, tout en espérant qu'il exagérait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce avant de disparaître dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre Sherlock qui tentait de faire prendre un bain à Rosie. Ensemble. C'était le bon mot.

.

* * *

 _Une petite review si ça vous a plu, ou même si ce n'est pas le cas ? En tout cas vous pouvez vous attendre à me revoir d'ici peu avec d'autres OS et peut-être bien des drabbles aussi._

 _Câlins sur vous~_


End file.
